Es su pequeña Navidad
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Regalo atrasado de Navidad para: Skyleftrick. Es Navidad y Misaki quiere darle un regalo hecho por ella a Takumi. Unas pequeñas tarjetas escritas por ellos mismos, se harán saber que se tienen el uno al otro. TakumixMisaki. Oneshot.


**N/A: Aquí me tienen otra vez dándoles lata; ésta vez con un nuevo Oneshot. Está en segunda persona, espero y no les moleste eso. T.T. Pertenece a la actividad del foro "Fanáticos de Maid-sama!"; es un regalo de Navidad **_**bastante**_** atrasado para: Skyleftrick. (Sel, perdona si está mal escrito el Nick, xD). Disfrútenlo. :D.**

* * *

"_Kaichou wa Maid-sama!", no me pertenece; le pertenece a su creadora: Hiro Fujiwara._

* * *

**Es su pequeña Navidad.**

Miras una vez más la caja que cargas con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomas el gran moño verde y papel para envolver rojo con destellos dorados. Suspiras por décima vez. No puedes creer que tú estés haciendo éste tipo de cosas. Llegas a tu casa y vas directamente a tu habitación, anunciando previamente tu llegada a tu madre y tu hermana menor. Al llegar al cuarto, colocas la caja encima del escritorio, el cual lo ocupas para trabajos y tareas de la escuela; a un lado pones el moño y el papel para envolver, junto a unas tijeras, pegamento, y tu pequeña laptop: necesitas saber cómo pegar el papel para que no se rompa y quede perfecto.

Unos tres intentos después, el regalo quedó perfecto. Sonríes con satisfacción, tomando el moño y colocándolo en la esquina superior derecha de la mediana caja, dando así el hecho de que la envoltura estaba terminada. Te levantas con satisfacción, yendo directamente a tu cama. Miras una vez más el regalo antes de recostarte con cansancio: recorriste muchos lugares para encontrar una caja del tamaño perfecto para el regalo; además de buscar por otros lugares más el papel y el moño perfecto. Mañana sería ya Nochebuena; día anterior a la Navidad. Te la pasarás con él, así que quieres dar una buena impresión. Te acomodas sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos con pesar. Inconscientemente, muerdes tu labio inferior: esperas que, en verdad, tu regalo le guste.

Y sin sentirlo, te habías quedado dormida.

* * *

Despertaste desde muy temprano; checando la hora, te levantas con mucha energía. Tienes cuatro horas antes de encontrarte con tu acompañante. Toda la mañana la dedicaste a arreglarte y prepararte con la grandiosa y dedicada ayuda de tu hermana menor: tú sola nunca lo hubieras logrado tan perfectamente. Bajas a la sala, donde te espera ya tu madre con un delicioso desayuno. Dejas tus cosas en una mesa pequeña, llevando contigo sólo una bolsa lo bastante grande para meter el mediano regalo, además del pequeño celular, llaves, monedero y más cosas necesarias.

Y justo al terminar, llaman a la puerta, anunciando la llegada de él. Tu hermana menor atiende, para después anunciarte que ya estaba ahí. Con rapidez coges el bolso y el regalo, y lo metes torpemente dentro de éste, junto con tus artículos personales, para después despedirte de tu madre, articulando que no llegarás tarde, y sales para recibirlo. Justo en la entrada te percatas de la mirada de sorpresa que tiene él, mientras te mira de arriba abajo, percatándose de tu elegante vestido color verde esmeralda ajustado en el torso, y que a partir de tu cintura cae libremente hasta las rodillas. Tus zapatos de plataforma color negro te hacen ver más alta, además de que combinan perfectamente con tu bolso. Tus ojos ambarinos contrastan hermosamente con las sombras color negras que te colocaron ligeramente sobre tus párpados, mientras que tus labios brillan muy ligeramente. Tu cabello color negro brillante, está ligeramente ondulado. Toda esta combinación, sacan más a flote tu belleza escondida. Sonrojada, te percatas de la mirada estúpida de la persona que está frente a ti. Y torpemente preguntas:

―¿Qué tanto me vez, pervertido?

Él salió de su ensoñación, para sonreírte de manera tierna.

―De lo hermosa qué te ves; me darán celos cuando caminemos y los hombres sinvergüenzas te comiencen a adular.

Te contesta. Ahora: si antes estabas sonrojada, ahora estabas del color de un tomate maduro. Frunces el ceño, comenzando a caminar fuera de tu casa, siendo seguida por él. Estás nerviosa, para qué negarlo, e incluso tiemblas al sentir la cálida mano de él sobre la tuya. Él te sonríe divertido, comenzando a jalarte con fuerza, pero no para lastimarte, dirigiéndote por las largas y pobladas calles del vecindario. Tú no puedes dejar de ver sus hermosos rubios cabellos ligeramente alborotados a causa de la caminata y el viento, mientras que la bufanda azul revolotea alrededor de su cuello. Su gabardina negra, su camisa blanca y sus pantalones de mezclilla, acéptalo, lo hacen ver varonil y atractivo para el ojo femenino. A ti también te molestará si caminas con él y las mujeres se le quedan viendo de manera coqueta.

Cuando te diste cuenta ya estaban abordando un autobús que los dejaría bastante cerca de su destino. Afortunadamente les tocó un asiento cerca de la puerta de salida; y sin preguntar, te sientas cerca de la ventana. Él te sigue sin oponerse y se sienta a tu lado, llenándote de un sentimiento extraño. Intentas ignorarlo mirando la hermosa ciudad a través de la ventana; pero sientes que él te mira. Deberías de verte: te sonrojaste inconscientemente. El camino fue hermoso, silencioso, pero hermoso: la nieve había comenzado a caer sobre la ciudad, llenándola con más alegría que antes. Sonríes inocentemente. Él sonríe contigo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, así que te toma de la mano y te comienza a dirigir a la puerta de salida. Te sorprendes otra vez al sentir la calidez de su mano, mientras anuncia su parada al chofer. Los dejó a unas calles de su destino y comienzan a caminar, escuchando ya la música cerca que, aseguras, es de tus amigos. No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de reunión: un jardín hermosamente cuidado y decorado con luces de todos colores. Al entrar, todos sus conocidos los reciben con una grata y cálida bienvenida llena de gritos y risas. Tus compañeras te comienzan a rodear, haciéndote soltar la mano de él, mientras que a tu acompañante lo alejan de ti para irse con sus colegas. Lo miras alejarse, y él te devuelve la mirada. Te sonríe, antes de voltear a ver a su amigo Kanou. Tú te giras y miras a tu mejor amiga Sakura, quien te mira con una sonrisa brillante.

La noche pasó sin complicaciones y llena de sorpresas, como la que te dio Sakura: rompió con Kuuga y ahora está saliendo con Kanou; o la de Shouichirou: ahora salía con una extranjera igual de tímida y torpe que él; y qué decir de la de Shintani: de ahora en adelante lo llamarás cuñado. Nunca ocultaste tus sonrisas ni tu verdadera personalidad: una chica alegre, extravagante y divertida. Y en el transcurso de la noche, muchos hombres del lugar se te acercaron y te platicaron, tratándote de "conquistar", pero él siempre estuvo ahí para ahuyentarlos de tu lado, dándote una inmensa tranquilidad estar a su lado. Aunque tú tampoco te quedaste atrás: las chicas que se acercaban a él, las ahuyentabas con las miradas asesinas que tanto se te caracterizan.

Y al final de la fiesta, la música suave y lenta comenzó a sonar, dándole un aspecto romántico y hermoso a la velada. Muchas parejas comenzaron a danzar al centro de los demás chicos que ya los rodeaban; y no sólo eso, también muchos amigos habían salido a disfrutar del último baile de la noche. No te sorprendió que Sakura, con lo extrovertida y valiente que es, haya sacado a bailar a tu acompañante; lo que sí te sorprendió fue que Kanou te invitara a ti a bailar. Aceptaste, con una sonrisa demasiado linda.

Comenzaron a moverse de lado a lado al acorde con la canción, el sujetando con delicadeza tu cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba una tus manos. Tú tomaste su hombro con la mano libre, con delicadeza. De un momento a otro comenzaron a cambiar de parejas, así que Kanou se fue con Shizuko, mientras que se acercó a ti Shintani. Por mucho, te aliviaste. Al igual que Kanou, lo tomaste del hombro, mientras que él te toma de la cintura, comenzando a danzar delicadamente.

―Misa, te ves realmente hermosa.

Sus palabras en verdad te sorprendieron, pero al ver su sonrisa llena de inocencia, sonreíste con él.

―Gracias, cuñado.

Contestas con una sonrisa pícara. Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que un terrible rubor adornó las mejillas del castaño.

Y de nuevo, comenzaron a intercambiar parejas. Shintani se despide de ti con una sonrisa llena de alegría y se va con una chica que no logras reconocer, ya que alguien se interpone en tu camino. Lo miras y él te sonríe con picardía. Sus ojos esmeraldas te hacen ruborizar. Él te tiende su mano, invitándote a bailar y tú la aceptas con nerviosismo que logras ocultar bien. Le rodeas el cuello con tus brazos con rapidez, mientras que él te sostiene de tu cintura delicadamente, comenzando a bailar suavemente. Dieron varios giros improvisados en la pista hasta que él se detuvo abruptamente, mirando hacia arriba. Confundida, haces lo mismo, encontrándote con una grata sorpresa.

―¡Tienen que darse un beso! ¡Es la tradición!

Ese grito en verdad que te molestó. Volviste la vista al pequeño pero notorio muérdago colgado gracias a un cable de luces. Regresaste la mirada a tu acompañante, quien te miraba atentamente. La gente comenzó a rodearlos, esperando impacientes el beso. Los fulminaste con la mirada, hasta que él tomó tu rostro con sus levemente frías manos mientras te acerca a él. Otra vez, un rubor inconvenientemente malo apareció.

―Misa, si no quieres, no lo haremos.

Te dice mirando tus hermosos ojos que comienzan a brillar por el nerviosismo. El rubor aumentó, mientras mirabas a tu alrededor. Suspiras y miras con determinación al rubio, quien se sorprende por el cambio de actitud.

No contestas, pero poco a poco comenzaste a acercar tu rostro ruborizado hacia el de él, quien también comienza acercarse a ti lentamente. Tiene un sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas, y al poco tiempo sientes sus labios cálidos sobre los tuyos, mientras que toda la gente a su alrededor comienza a hacerles burla y sonidos extraños. Al reír levemente, se separa de ti uniendo su frente con la tuya, regalándote una sonrisa sólo para ti. Y tú haces lo mismo.

La noche termina y todos comienzan a retirarse. Fuiste una de las últimas en irse, ya que ayudaste a recoger la basura que se generó en la fiesta. Obviamente, Takumi te ayudó a recoger junto con otras personas; Shiroyan se encargará de entregar mañana el jardín en perfecto estado. Un amigo te ofrece dejarte cerca de tu casa, a lo cual aceptas agradecida junto al rubio. Muchos otros subieron a la camioneta blanca que los llevaría a sus casas, así que estaba bien.

En el camino hubo risas, chistes, golpes, amenazas, y más risas, dejando relucir la diversión entre los amigos. Unos cuantos se bajaron antes que tú, así que fuste la cuarta en bajar de la camioneta, junto con Takumi. Se despidieron con fervor y comenzaron a desaparecer de sus vistas. En ese momento lo miraste con un leve rubor en tus mejillas: habías recordado sin querer el beso que te dio en la fiesta, el cual, te llenó de sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas. Él te mira y te sonríe, y tú decides ignorar esa sonrisa. Comienzas a sacar la mediana caja que forraste con dedicación un día anterior y se la das, haciéndolo sorprender.

―Feliz Navidad, Takumi.

Te sonríe agradecido, tomando la caja. La coloca entre sus piernas, sosteniéndola, mientras que comienza a sacar una pequeña caja forrada con papel rojo y un moño plateado. Te lo entrega, sonriendo.

―Feliz Navidad, Misaki.

Tú ves la pequeña caja, carcomida por la curiosidad. La tomas con temor, mirándola atentamente.

Cuando te diste cuenta, él ya había abierto la caja, no rompiendo el papel, sino dejándolo en perfecto estado. Evitas la mirada y la fijas en la nieve al notar que él ya había sacado su regalo.

―Un oso de felpa. ¿Lo elaboraste tú?

Te pregunta, buscando tu mirada. Sólo frunces el ceño y, aún sin mirarlo, asientes con frenesí mirando la caja que te dio.

Suspiras. Comienzas a abrirlo con delicadeza, dejando también la envoltura en perfecto estado. Al sacar el regalo te encuentras con una caja más; la abres despacio y te encuentras con una grata sorpresa: unas alhajas de diamantes que incluyen collar, aretes y pulsera. Falsos o no, se ven preciosos.

―Takumi, muchas gracias.

Él se sorprende al verte con esa sonrisa llena de felicidad. Ahora él sonríe, mirando el oso. Te comienzas a despedir de él, argumentando tu anuncio a tu familia para no preocuparlos más. Lo comprende, sonriéndote con agradecimiento. Guardas tu regalo en tu bolso y te despides de él, entrando a tu casa. Y como te lo esperabas, él te detiene dándote un abrazo lleno de amor, al cual correspondes con duda. Se separa un poco de ti y te besa dulcemente, y esta vez correspondes sin dudar. Al separarse sonríes en despedida y entras a tu casa rápidamente. Él se despide y comienza a alejarse de ahí.

Entraste con rapidez a tu casa, anunciado tu llegada con tu familia, e incluso haciéndole un poco de burla a tu hermana con Shintani, cosa que la ruborizó. Entraste a tu habitación, aventando los zapatos a alguna parte de tal. Sacaste de tu bolso la caja de alhajas y la pusiste sobre tu buró, admirándola más todavía. Lanzas un suspiro y comienzas a quitarte tu vestido para ponerte tu pijama. Al regresar a tu buró, dispuesta a guardar la cajita, te percatas de una pequeña hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada con tu nombre en ella. La abres lentamente y te sorprendiste por su contenido.

"_Misaki, no encuentro las palabras necesarias para explicarte qué es lo que quiero decirte, así que sólo pondré lo que se me ocurre. Las alhajas las compré pensando que se te verían hermosas cuando las uses. Combinarán perfectamente con tus ojos que tanto brillan. Espero que esta Navidad conmigo y con nuestros compañeros te la hayas pasado de maravilla y te hayas divertido; también que el año que venga esté lleno de cosas buenas para ti. Contarás conmigo para lo que necesites y espero, (y quiero), que me incluyas en todo: alegrías; enfados; molestias; etc. Misa, sueña conmigo, ya que yo sí sueño contigo cada noche haciendo lo que se te ocurra. Feliz Navidad, y sueña conmigo…_

_-Con amor: Takumi U."_

Un aura negra te roda con rapidez mientras que el sonrojo no tarda en llegar a tus mejillas. Lo pervertido sabes que jamás se le quitará; y eso lo agradeces mentalmente. Doblas la carta y la vuelves a meter a la cajita que te dio, guardándola en un cajón privado. Regresas a la cama y te recuestas, quedándote al poco tiempo dormida.

Mientras tanto, en su departamento ya con un pantalón de pijama y una bata, Takumi tomó el oso y lo colocó en una mesita de centro a un lado de su cama. Volvió por la caja, dispuesto a guardarla, encontrándose con un pequeño tarjetón que cayó al suelo, donde tenía su nombre en la portada. Sonríe al mirar tu letra. Abrió la tarjeta y comenzó a leer su contenido.

"_Sabes que yo no soy buena con esto de expresar sentimientos en persona; menos en tarjetas. Así que seré breve: espero que el oso te haya gustado, me costó mucho elaborarlo, pero te he de admitir que no lo hubiera logrado sola; todo fue gracias a Aoi: él me explicó cómo elaborarlo. También me sugirió lo de la tarjeta. Bueno, a lo que iba a decir. Takumi, yo espero que esta Navidad te la hayas pasado bien conmigo, ya que hice lo posible para que te divirtieras, a pesar de ser tú quien me invitó con nuestros compañeros. Quiero que el año que venga te llene de cosas buenas y sorprendentes, y quiero que me incluyas en tus alegrías y tristezas; en sí, en todo lo que te pase. Y como ya no se me ocurre más, ¡feliz Navidad!_

_-Con amor: Misaki A."_

Dobló el tarjetón para después colocarlo entre los brazos y piernas del oso, mientras sonríe tiernamente. Guarda la caja en un pequeño armario, para después darle de comer a su pequeño gato, Licht. Comienza a dirigirse a su cama, no sin antes acariciar a su pequeño y adorable, aunque algo violento, gato.

Se recostó mirando al oso de felpa con una sonrisa. _Misaki, jamás dejarás de sorprenderme,_ piensa minutos antes de cerrar los ojos y caer plenamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti, Sel. Disfruta tu regalo.**

**Besos. Nos estamos leyendo. Bye, bye. :D. (¿Errores? Ya saben cómo y dónde decírmelos. xD. Los corregiré de inmediato. ^-^/).**


End file.
